Spy girl
by Livin4youxxx
Summary: Claire isnt the girl you think she is..Her real name is Melanie C. Shes a sad , lonley spy who is a broken hearted by her love Blake. Shes on a Mission to protect Massie Block from a terrorist called Killer.R&R Please! :D
1. Chapter 1

Why? Why did my parents have to MIA? Why? Someone help me i dont know what to do. My brothers are gone, My aunts and uncle's dont want me. They think im a stupid, stubborn,bitch who doesn't give a crap about anyone except myself. I wish they knew who i really was. I wish they would love me like my brothers did, like my mom and dad did, like Blake did when we were in Suva on our mission to save that professor who was sending information to the headquarter. That night was my favorite night of my life even though we were 15 at the time. I know you probable think I 'm a slut, but im not I love him, and he loves me...well thats what i thought. He broke my heart and didn't even say sorry when i caught him in MY ROOM, MY BED doing something i dont even want to talk about or think about. But still i always think of him ever single night and dream about him. I love him and will never stop.

Now, here i am in the Block's house in my new cover as Claire Lyons a blonde,green eyed, flat chested girl. I dont even know how the thats suppose to work when im a size cup D. I'm here on a mission to protect Massie Block from a very bad Terrorist called Killer. Who also, kidnap and killed ( i dont believe it) my parents and older brothers. As I sit here on my new bed at my new home figuring out how to become Massie new BFF. I've got all the designer clothes and shoes, the hair, the body, and I'm extermly smart. I know i will become her new BFF i just don't how too.

That's when i hear a gunshot. I Grab my gun and ran towards her room, But immediate stop myself and hide my gun behind my back and stood there as a Dumbfound idoit.

" What the hell do you want Kuh-laire" said Massie as she watch the boys play the game which who stopped staring at me like a hungry man.

" umm... i heard a gunshot and i thought there was a fight here.." I "studder" blushing as i saw the guys.

" Well there aren't any people fight so you can leave and Claire so just you know i Luuve your outfit!" I smiled as i realized that Alicia was giving me a death glare. i didnt even realize she was there. _Bad for a spy you stupid girll! dont you know anything? ugh!_ Thanks i replied and walked away and closed the door and i heard she has amazing breast... _Perverts..._


	2. The Scream

The next morning was really..well... unexpected which is really bad for a spy _always expect the unexpected__ i thought. _When i woke up this morning the first thing that came into my mind was Blake. I know i need to get this sick crazy bastard out of my mind...but i just cant. I'm so in love with him. I need get a new boyfriend and fast. i got out of bed and took a shower. As i stood i thought of my parents and brothers.

_flashback~_

_I sat there in my room writing a poem for English when i suddenly heard gunshot_. _I was only 12 when this happened. i didnt know what to do... so i did what every spy girl would do. I grab my hairbrush and ran down the stairs where i found my brothers and parents fighting these men in black out of now. I was about to scream when my mom came running towards me and whispered in my ear_

_" We love you sweetheart just remember to always no were here for u. i have to go you must stay in hiding until uncle ray comes gets you sweetheart okay! everything will be okay.. i love you!'' then she push the switch and i went falling out of the closet into the ocean.  
_

_~end of flashback~  
_  
I sighed. i got out of the shower in to my bathrobe and went to my closet thats when i heard the scream. _uh-oh here we go again! Shut up!_

I ran down the stairs in my robe and into the kitchen. I saw trying to cook breakfast. I giggled to myself which scared the crap out of her.

"Sweetheart, don't scary me like that" she said gasping_._

"Sorry,Mom but i thought it was funny!" 

_shes smiling,watch out she might do something to you!she will not you dumdass!you shut the hell up,okay? watever you say dumbass!  
_  
"Well since my cooking amuses you then this will too." she grab the wipe cream and squirt it at meh and i started screaming and running around the kitchen she was laughing too.

_what i tell you u idoit! SHUT THE HELL UP! _

"wow" we heard and stop and saw red. I thought he was mad because we were messing up the kitchen. Then he unexpectedly started laughing then we did too!  
" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" and we stopped.


	3. Unexpected Vistor

"umm we were just having a little fun..." I said Blushing.

"Okay then but I need your help getting ready _Kuh-laire_" Massie said.

" Sorry i cant i have to get ready" i said smiling at Massie for some reason was smiling at me.

I said goodbye to her parents who were still giggling. I ran up to my room and lock the door behind me. It was 6:45am I had 15 minutes to get ready. I walk into my walk in closet. But as i was walking i saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I automatically grabbed a hanger n slowly walked towards then window but when i was just about to open it someone grabbed me pushed me on to the floor. I Grabbed then hanger and we stared to roll around on the floor. I flipped back completely unaware of me only in my robe.

" I see London, I see France, I see someone has no underpants" the masked person said. i automatically knew who it was.

" BLAKE?" I whispered.

He torn off his mask and gave me a smile. I immediately slapped him. He looked taken back. I saw hurt in his eyes .

" What the hell are you doing here?" i asked. closing my robe because there were somethings he shouldnt have never seen.

" Im here to help you with your mission and i came to talk about..."

" about what?"

" About us...Claire I really miss you!"

**Guys i need reviews if i dont get any i may delete this story soo please review!  
**


	4. Walk in

I was shocked. But then, i remember what he did to me and he was going to pay for he did even if it meant i had to lie to him which never happened before. I've got better a lying because of what he did to me. If he could lie to my face i could lie to his.

" Well, i don't miss you." I said eyes showed no hit of emotion but i could tell he was crushed. But then, he had a mischevious grin on his face.

" well since you don't miss me and that you moved on then you wont mind if i do this." i raised my eyebrows in confusion. Then he opened my robe sightly and put his hands on my hips and kiss me hungerly. _Well someone has been getting the hell up and let me enjoy would i do that? Because its my life and guess what? What?im leaving your soo funny(scarcasm), U dumbass u cant leave me. why no?. BECAUSE I AM YOU!... _.

At that moment, i didnt realize my door slam open with Massie on the other side. _Oh shit _i thought. Blake jumped back from me and said what was the most heartwrenching thing ever...to me of course...

****

( AN: I was going to end it hear but i feel very happy today!:D)

"Massie, i swear i came looking for you then she just came out of nowhere when i came in here and just forced her self on me. You have to believe me." He said with a begging for forgiveness. Massie looked like she was about to brust into tears but as an "alpha" she came up to me.

" Your a big ass Can't you keep your dirty paws to yourself." shen sneered at me. I was pissed off after she called me a slut.

" What the hell is your god damn problem? 'Cuz im pretty damn sure its hard to pronounce. Only people that call other people sluts know for fact that they are one." i said strong and confidently. Her and Blake look so shocked. And then she turned pissed off to sad to mad to pissed of again to happy. i was starting to think she was bipolar. _LOL MAYBE SHE IS! Shut da fuck up now! Make me! UGH! _

And then she smiled at me and said "Welcome to the PC!"

Outta nowhere are My room door bust open and a pretty pissed off alicia came in with the PC and the BBoys came in. There mouths dropped when they saw me. I was confused why and then my robe was open widely. I blushed and turned around to close it. I turned to blake who was staring at me intensely.

"Now go get ready we gotta get going into 5 mins" she smirked

__

OMFG I FORGOT ALL ABOUT SCHOOL, BAD BAD BAD FOR A SPY! HAHA, LOSER! GOD DAMNIT LEAVE ME ALONE UGH...

With that she left with her crew of wannabes. I turned to blake who kissed me and i tried so hard to fight away from his kiss but i just couldn't. He whispered into my ear and said

"Im sorry for what i did Melanie. But i had to do it for your safety"

"What..What do you mean" I said

"Melanie there's something you need to know" he said

"What?"

"Your family is alive Melanie" and with that I fainted.


End file.
